


Graduation Gift

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang and Ruby finally graduate from Beacon, and their mothers decide to give them a very special reward for their success.





	Graduation Gift

“Alright, girls! It’s time for your graduation gifts!~” Summer cheered out to Yang and Ruby while she walked with her daughters and Raven to the door of their home. “The two of us have watched you grow from two adorable little girls into two grown young gorgeous women during your time at Beacon and we want to congratulate you for graduating from such an experience. Raven and I have talked about it for awhile and…. Well…” The brunette started to blush before turning her head and looking for the black-haired woman to take over for her, biting her lip as the excitement of what was to come was getting to her.

 

“Look, girls. Yang, Ruby. You’re both hot. For graduating Beacon, we’re going to split into pairs and fuck. We haven’t been able to go out on enough missions to take you out anywhere special for a week or anything like that, but with how close we all are, we thought it’d be a good solution that we all can thoroughly enjoy.~” The red-eyed woman smirked and placed a hand on her hip before making her way to her daughter’s side, gently resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “That, and I know that one of you has plans she’s wanted to follow through on since she hit puberty.~” Raven licked her lips and placed a kiss onto Yang’s cheek as she held the young woman’s hand, making her way to the door to keep the other three blushing women from standing out and staring at each other. “So! Let’s go inside and have some fun!~”

 

“Wait, how’d you know about that, Mom?!” Yang shouted, finally realizing just what her mother was talking about as she watched Ruby and Summer head upstairs to Summer and Raven’s room. “I haven’t even told Ruby about… About wanting to start a family…” The young blonde looked at her mother with a deep red blush on her cheeks, smiling softly as it slowly sank in that her mother was more than likely okay with that knowledge. “Did you watch me masturbate a few times?”

 

“Well, when you have a cock bigger than your father’s, how can I not sneak a quick peek?” The red-eyed woman smirked and dragged her daughter to the couch, pushing the young girl into it and immediately getting onto her knees between the girl’s legs. “And… If you must know, I’ve wanted to give you a sibling since Summer had Ruby. It’s a bit late to give you a sibling, but I’m still able to give you a daughter.~” Raven didn’t need to look at the blonde to know that she was smiling and her heart was racing, knowing the young woman well enough to know how to make her way into her heart. “But before you give me a child, I need to give you a gift and make sure you’re ready.~” Without another word, or hint of hesitation, the black-haired woman ripped the lilac-eyed girl’s shorts from her body, throwing them across the room and smiling as she got a good view of the long, thick cock that sprung free from Yang’s panties. “I certainly am a lucky woman, aren’t I?”

 

Yang gasped as she watched her mother grab the base of her cock, quickly trailing her soft tongue from base to tip along the underside a mere moment later. “I think I’m the lucky one for having a mother as perfect as you.~” The young girl ran her hands through her mother’s hair, making sure to get a good grip on the back of the woman’s head while letting her take the lead of the oral worship she was receiving. The moment Raven’s soft lips wrapped around the blonde’s member, the sound of a happy moan filled the room and managed to alert the other pairing to what was going on in the living room, not that Branwen girls really cared if they were caught. However, the lilac-eyed girl was more than happy and willing to give into the rush of bliss and ecstasy that surged through her body as the older woman’s soft lips reached the base of her cock in one quick motion, nose pressing against the freshly shaved skin and forcing a moan from the younger woman’s lips. “Never thought I’d be getting a blowjob from my own mother. Is this that ‘unconditional love’ that Summer always went on about?~”

 

The older woman playfully rolled her red eyes before pulling her lips from around the young girl’s shaft, happily stroking it as she gazed into those beautiful purple eyes that she had blessed the girl with. “Let’s just say that if it was legal, we might be wives instead of mother and daughter. If you are as good of a fuck as you claim to be.~” Continuing to move her hand up and down the thick length that was right in her face, the red-eyed woman placed soft kiss after kiss along the tip before starting to swirl her tongue around the same spots her lips connected to. Another moment and she was right back down to deepthroating her daughter’s cock, moaning like a practiced slut doing her job and relishing in the sweet sounds of the blonde’s moans that seemed to resonate perfectly with her own. This one moment wouldn’t last forever and Raven knew that, so she was going to do her best to make it a perfect moment that Yang would want to relive over and over again with the years to come.

 

Luckily, that was exactly what was happening as Yang’s grip on her mother’s head only got tighter as the moments passed on, using her strength to guide the woman along her length like she was just an oral toy. It was a gentle yet passionate moment that seemed to never end, even as the blonde continued to move the woman up and down her shaft. “That’s the way, Mom.~” She didn’t care how the words left her lips, as long as Raven knew that she meant them with the same sense of love that she’d given the older woman throughout the years of her life. The lilac-eyed girl could feel her orgasm approaching faster and faster as her mother expertly pleased her cock, using her tongue to hit every sweet spot on her length before coiling around it and massaging it as she moved back and forth like a piston. “It feels so good!~ I wanna cum in your mouth so bad!~”

 

Raven was delighted to hear those words leave the young graduate’s lips, causing her to push just a bit deeper and faster into the blissful depravity of the moment of what she was doing. She wanted to pull off and tell her daughter to go ahead and do it, to coat her throat white with her cum, but the woman knew that it’d be far better to make the young girl cum inside of her throat than to let her do so. The red-eyed woman pulled back just enough to take one final breath through her nose before diving back down and doing her best work to bring the blonde to a blissful orgasm. Wrapping her tongue around the girl’s member while gently rubbing her thighs and even forcing herself to swallow around the portion of the cock that was lodged in her throat. It was a lot to try and force her body to do at once, but she knew it was going to pay off at any moment. Fortunately, that moment arrived far sooner than she expected.

 

It felt like almost immediately to the graduate, but when her pleasure peaked and her orgasm hit, it was one far more intense than she had ever felt in her life, even when making love to some of her partners and friends back at Beacon. Groaning and writhing under the woman’s precise and over enthusiastic touch, Yang quickly crumbled and came hard inside her mother’s mouth, sending rope after molten hot and sticky cum into the woman’s throat and on her tongue. The blonde couldn’t help but let out a few extra loud moans as she felt Raven swallow down every single drop of cum that had flooded her mouth, bringing just another few ounces of pleasure to the young girl. “That…. Was amazing…” Was all the girl could get out of her mouth before watching her black-haired mother stand back up to her feet, mouth empty of cum. “And very hot….”   
  
“Damn right. If I knew I was going to be swallowing lava, I would’ve had you eat some ice first.~” The older woman chuckled softly to herself as she started to get undressed in front of her daughter, going from head to toe. First came the red top she was wearing that barely covered her stomach once she rose to her feet, pulling it over her head and tossing it across the room with Yang’s shorts and letting her large, full breasts fall into their naturally perky positions. “I also would have avoided wearing any underwear as well.~” Hooking her thumbs into the waistline of her clothing, Raven pulled her pants and underwear down to her knees, gasping as she could see the thin string of arousal that connected her black panties to her soaked snatch. “Cause I’m not going to want to be washing clothes after this.”

 

“We can ignore it until tomorrow.~” Yang smiled as she held her hands out for her mother, happily pulling the woman into her lap and holding onto her hips. “I want to focus on you for the rest of my night.~” A smile spread across the graduate’s lips as she watched a soft blush come to the other’s cheeks, causing her to giggle and place a quick peck on the woman’s lips. “Awe. Did that make you blush, Mom?~” Of course, the blonde was more than welcoming as she felt Raven start rolling her hips, groaning as the woman started grinding her wet folds against her rigid member. “That’s adorable.~” The lilac-eyed girl tilted her head up just enough to feel her mother’s forehead connect with it almost immediately, both women giggling and gazing into each other’s eyes like they were meant to do so.

 

“Shut up, Yang. Just be happy that I actually want to give you the family you’ve wanted forever.~” Raven wrapped her arms around the younger girls neck before lifting her hips up slightly to give her cock room to breath and stand tall, licking her lips and purposefully gazing into those purpose eyes her daughter possessed. Without hesitation, the older woman dropped her hips back down, screaming out in bliss with the blonde while their voices filled the room, her red eyes still locked in place to see the lust and love that was forming in Yang’s. “It’s so much bigger than I would’ve thought.~ Aren’t I a lucky mother for getting to ride such an amazing cock?” The black-haired didn’t bother waiting before she moved her hips, happily and quietly moaning in front of her baby girl’s face with each and every movement she made.   
  
“Only if I’m the luckiest daughter in the world to have a mother as sexy as you.~” Yang reached around the best she could and firmly squeezed the older woman’s ass, moving her head just enough to capture the woman’s lips in a slow and passionate kiss that seemed to drag into another. Every moment that the blonde was connected to her mother was a magical one that she burned into her mind to remember if the chance never arose again. The taste of Raven’s lips against her own, the way the two seemed to perfectly match the other’s pace and desire without diminishing their own, the way that her mother’s cunt perfectly squeezed and clenched around her shaft all while their moans resonated together and spread through the room they were in. Luckily, the lilac-eyed girl didn’t care if anyone walked in on her and her mother, pulling away from the kiss and opening her eyes to see a softness and love in those red eyes that was a rare thing to find unless one of the four family members had been hurt and needed to be looked after. “I love you, Mom. Even if no one likes it, I’d be more than happy to have you as a wife.~”

 

“I love you too, Yang.~” Raven didn’t pause or hesitate with her words, giving herself up entirely to the moment and letting her heart speak while her body moved, mind burning every moment into memory as the two moved their hips together. It was incredible how her daughter’s cock seemed to hit the deepest and best places against her inner walls to drive her a soft kind of crazy that left her wanting more without feeling the need to push for it, making her slowly fall for the young blonde she was riding. “I have a feeling that my grandchild will turn out a sick fuck being raised in a family like ours.~” The black-haired woman playfully stuck out her tongue and shook her head so her fluffy hair would cover her face and Yang’s as she leaned in for another kiss, slowly and hungrily making out with her daughter.

 

The blonde couldn’t say that she particularly minded or cared how their family turned out as long as they were right there together the entire time, but as kiss after kiss was shared with the older woman, something told her that the worry of being left alone wouldn’t ever occur. This woman was going to be there every step of the way and that drove the lilac-eyed girl wild on the inside, causing her to pick up the pace of her hips just a bit. Yang was happy to hear a loud moan of bliss leave her mother at the change in momentum, meaning that this pace was working out perfectly for the two of them. “Well, we will need to do this more than just this once to make sure you have our first child, right? So why don’t I fill you with some more ‘lava’ from my volcano?~”   
  
That’s when everything stopped dead for Raven, even if her inner walls greedily clung to and attempted to milk Yang’s cock for her hot cum. “Really, Yang? Lava from your volcano? Could you be any more of an adorable bitch?~” The woman rested her forehead against the blonde’s while the two shared a quick laugh before moving her hips once again. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching, the thrill and taboo of doing this with her own flesh and blood being more than enough of a catalyst to push her to the edge much faster than usual. A sharp gasp, followed by a loud moan that nearly turned into a scream, followed that realization as she felt Yang do just like she had mentioned a moment ago. A torrent of molten hot cum suddenly flooded her cunt, sending Raven into the bliss of her own orgasm while her womb was easily filled with her daughter’s potent seed. Even as she, once again, rested her forehead against her daughter’s all the bandit woman could do was smile place a kiss on Yang’s nose. “Better keep pumping. We’re not done yet.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Ruby and Summer smiled as they laid in bed together, both of them having gotten naked by the time they entered the room. The two were casually laying on the bed in each other’s arms with smiles on their faces, gazing into each other’s silver eyes and occasionally sharing a kiss here and there. It hadn’t turned into actual sex yet, but at the sounds of hearing the other two women in the house go at it, there was no denying the arousal that was coursing through them both, the crimsonette growing harder against her mother’s thigh while a clear trail of arousal drifted from Summer’s cunt to the bed. They both just looked at each other and shared another kiss that was much more heated and passionate than before.

 

“I guess we should get started, huh, Ruby~?” Summer was the first to speak, still managing to have a very motherly tone in her voice as she casually kissed her daughter like a lover. The woman ran her hand through those sunset locks that the younger girl always loved to keep short for whatever reason she had. “I’m so proud of you for making it so far, Ruby. And two years earlier than anyone would’ve expected! You make me an amazingly happy mother.~” The brunette smiled and gently crawled into the crimsonette’s lap, making sure to just sit her womanhood against the girl’s hardening shaft and not actually be penetrated by the thing as she looked down into the girl’s shining eyes. “Never forget that, okay, my little rose?~”   
  
“Of course, Mom. I don’t think you’d ever let me forget even if I wanted to.” Of course Ruby loved the soft and caring words coming from her mother’s lips, but she had to admit that she had heard them dozens, if not hundreds, of times already in her life. “Not that I don’t mind hearing that a few more times.~” The graduate smiled and bit her lip as she gestured for her mother to get a bit closer to her, making sure their lips were only inches apart before letting go of her lower lip and letting a soft moan leave her throat. “I love you, Mom. Always will.~ No matter what happens.~” The crimsonette captured the older woman’s lips in a passionate kiss a moment later without giving her a chance to respond, slowly and eagerly rocking her hips to bring them both pleasure. Every movement that the silver-eyed girl made was only amplified to Summer as every inch of her cock traveled along the woman’s slit and even gently ground against her clit at the angle they were at.

 

It was a magical feeling that Summer hadn’t expected, being teased by her baby girl. It was fascinating, fantastic, glorious, and sparked something inside of her that she hadn’t felt in decades. The attraction to another person that was stronger than her rational thought process. The older woman started rolling her hips just as fast as her daughter was, and in the opposite direction, to try and make the pleasure they were both getting from the moment more intense than before. “It feels so good, Ruby.~” Leaning in and placing her lips against the younger girl’s neck, the brunette wrapped her slender fingers around the crimsonette’s ample breasts, gently kneading and squeezing them as her heart contended. Though, with the moans that were leaving Ruby with each and every motion that Summer made, it was clear that she didn’t exactly mind the treatment. Especially as the mother gazed into the silver-eyed girl’s eyes and watched them shimmer in excitement and arousal that almost matched the intensity of her own.

 

Both were softly panting and staring into the other’s gaze as they shared their tender moment without actually having proper sex yet, just wanting to enjoy the experience and company of the other person on their body. That certainly didn’t stop Ruby from placing her hands on her mother’s plump ass and giving it a firm squeeze on one cheek and a harsh slap on the other to make the woman move her hips faster. It only enticed Summer to move her hips faster and squeeze her fingers into her daughter’s breasts slightly harder, letting her nails sink into the girl’s soft skin without breaking the surface and causing her to bleed. Lips locked in another passionate kiss before the two even bothered thinking to share another word to the other, putting into perspective just how into the moment they were that they could react and respond to the other’s body without saying a word or even making a gesture to do something about it.

 

Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around her mother’s back, smiling and pulling her body so close that their breasts were heavily squished together, forcing a moan from both of their lips that seemed to radiate through the room and bounce of the walls back at them. Slowly but surely, the young crimsonette started moving her hips even faster than a moment ago, moaning like a little slut while just the feeling of Summer’s warm and wet snatch on top of her shaft was enough to bring her closer and closer to an orgasm than she thought possible. Even as she looked into her mother’s silver eyes and smirked in response to the love and lust that was visible in them, she wanted nothing more than to cum on their toned stomachs and immediately start fucking the older woman. “Mom… I’m getting close…. I'm gonna cum soon.~”   
  
“Just from this little bit of teasing, Ruby?~ Can’t really say I’m far behind you.” The woman let out a soft giggle as she ran her hand through her daughter’s hair and got a good grip on the back of her head. “Then go ahead. Go ahead and cum on both of us. Coat our stomachs and make it so I have to lick the cum off the underside of your tits to get your properly clean tonight.~” Summer didn’t know if her words were having any effect on Ruby, but by the look of desire on her face and the contorted look of pleasure on her soft and cute features, something told her that it didn’t matter, that the young reaper wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Though, those looks only pushed the older Huntress reach for her orgasm that much faster than a moment ago, wanting to cum with her little girl instead of after, to share a tender moment that neither would forget for the rest of their lives, even if this only happened once between them. However, that thought of this only happening once was quickly washed from her mind as she felt the young girl’s cock throbbing and twitching between her folds like it was about to explode. “Do it, Ruby! Make Mommy cum with you as you make us a mess!~”

 

Almost on command, Ruby did as her mother wanted, throwing her head back in bliss and screaming loud enough to block out her own mother’s scream of bliss as their orgasms tore through them stronger than they could ever accomplish on alone. Rope after thick rope of cum shot from the head of her cock, coating both of their stomachs and sticking to the underside of both pairs of breasts. Words were none existent in the crimsonette’s mind as her orgasm peaked and she made a mess of her and Summer, a wide grin on her face for a few moments as she knew that the older woman was giving her a pleasing look and one that said she wanted more. Luckily for her, as she opened her silver eyes, the young reaper was given just what she wanted, the look of bliss and satisfaction before quickly meeting for another heated and sloppy kiss between the two.

 

It was heaven for the two Rose woman as Summer lifted her hips just enough out of Ruby’s lap to rest her lower lips against the head and gently grind on it. “I want you, Ruby… More than I’ve ever wanted anyone else inside of me. You are the world to me and I want to show my world just how special she is.~” Biting her lip to stop herself from letting out her impending scream, the brunette dropped her hips back down against the younger girl’s lap, throwing her head back as she managed to successfully muffle the scream that was about to let loose. The older Huntress smiled and sat still for a moment, letting her inner walls instinctively milk the young girl’s cock while her hips refused to move. “It’s so big… I don’t think I’ll ever be satisfied with another cock in my life.~”

 

Ruby smirked as she heard her mother’s words, starting to eagerly move her hips to make those words even more true once she was actually stretched out and used to the cock that was pounding inside of her. It only made the blissful feeling coursing through the crimsonette’s body even more intense than a moment ago as she felt the older woman’s inner walls stretch around her and cling to her shaft even tighter than when she was sitting still. It was more than enough to bring moan after moan from the pair’s lips as their bodies moved together once again, every movement they made being more in sync than the last as the silver-eyed girl finally felt the old Huntress start moving once again. “Only one way to make sure those words don’t turn out to be a lie, right, Mom?~”

 

Summer could only groan in delight as she rocked her hips in time with her daughter’s, bringing a hand up to her breast and playing with the soft mound that had started to sag over the years. Though, that didn’t stop the woman from playing with her body as she bounced atop the graduate’s thick cock, barely able to open her silver eyes to gaze into the crimsonette’s. “Of course, Ruby! You’ve got to cum inside of Mommy and make her love the feeling more than anything else in the world. That way no cock will ever be able to match yours.~” The older woman started moving her hips just a bit faster than before, attempting to outpace the young girl in her movements as time went on. Fortunately, the faster the woman moved, the faster the younger Rose moved as well, easily catching up in speed and pleasure as their moans continued to fill the room. “Oh gods, baby… Why did you let Mommy wait so long to finally know what it’s like to have your cock inside of me? It’s so big and perfect that I’m not sure what I’d do without it anymore… I… I think you’re making me go into some kind of heat….”

 

Ruby chuckled softly as she pulled on her mother’s long hair with one hand to bring her lips closer, using the other to smack the woman’s ass and earn a sharp and pleasured gasp from her. “It’s called a pleasure spike. But you’re not near yours yet. You’ve just…. Missed being filled, I guess. Once I cum, which will be soon, you’ll hit a spike.~” The crimsonette wasn't sure if she was using the term correctly, only having heard it the few times she decided to pay attention in sex ed back at Beacon, but she didn’t care as the older woman eagerly kissed her once again. The young girl was more than happy to return the affection as she felt another orgasm swiftly approaching, wanting to follow orders and cum inside of her mother as if marking her as her mate for life. Luckily, with each passing moment, each moan that left Summer’s lips, and every time her inner walls clenched around the reaper’s cock, the silver-eyed girl highly doubted that cumming inside the woman would be a problem for either of them. “You’re so tight, Mom! I can’t believe a woman as sexy as you is able to stay so tight.~”

 

Summer smiled at her daughter’s words, knowing they came from a place of innocence, where she would’ve taken offense otherwise if they came from Yang or even Raven. “It’s because I’m not the type of woman to go out and fuck anyone who wants a taste of my body. Only three people in my entire life have had a chance to relish in my body like this. You, Raven, and your father. And I can say for sure that you, my little rose, are the best option I’ve ever had in my life.~” Feeling the crimsonette smack her ass sent another jolt of bliss through the older woman’s body over and over again as smack after smack managed to land on opposing cheeks, turning them both red in the process. “Oh, don’t try to tease me, Ruby. Just give Mommy what she wants and cum inside of her! Make her feel the best she’s felt in years!~”

 

Ruby wasn’t one to disappoint, other than when it came to cooking and her eating habits, happily crashing her lips against her mother’s the moment before her pleasure spiked and her orgasm tore through her system. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded Summer’s womb, painting her inner walls white and bringing on something neither one of them had the option to think about anymore. Especially as the young crimsonette pulled away from the Huntress’s lips and moaned into the room, letting the sweet sound fill the brunette’s ears just in time for her orgasm to tear through her as well.

 

Summer threw her head back and arched her back and her womb was filled with her baby girl's seed, unable to take the moment to pull off and somehow prevent the impending pregnancy. But as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around Ruby’s shaft, and a few more ropes of cum rushed into her body, the woman didn’t care to think about anything other than the way she and her daughter had just connected. Even as her body almost collapsed and she laid herself down beside her little girl, a smile on her face and a sparkle in her silver eyes, the only thing on her mind was the blissful afterglow that coursed through her body.

 

So, for gifts, Yang and Ruby both were gifted sex with their mothers and a family in the near future, even if one pair was unknowing about the second portion of the gift. As they all stared into each other’s eyes, nothing else mattered in this moment. The daughter’s chimed first. “I love you, Mom.~”

 

“I love you too.~”


End file.
